


Under the Stars

by crazddreamer



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Country Song Sex, F/M, Romance, cowboy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: Adam Page holds down the fort (or ranch) while the Boss Lady is gone. Upon her return, he shows her how much he misses her when she’s gone
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ever read a modern western romance novel? Hoooo-boy those were my jam. Growing up ranching and living in the woods, I lived this life. No one came to sweep me off my feet tho. I’m still waiting for that day….

The sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon as I pulled up to the gate. Pressing the button on remote clipped to the visor, I sighed, bone weary and exhausted. The trip across state lines had been long, but lucrative. Three days away from home was too much. Casting a glance in the rearview mirror, I saw the white horse trailer attached to my truck shift and sway with restless movements.

“Almost there, babies,” I whispered to myself. Watching the gate slowly swing open, I surveyed the land in front of me. 160 acres, passed down through three generations, sprawled out and rolled across gentle hills. Horses and a few cattle roamed the deep green grass, content to feed until my Foreman whistled for them to head to the barn for the night.

Once the gate was open, I took my foot off the brake and the truck rolled forward under its own weight until I lightly pressed the gas. The driveway was nothing but dirt and grass, cutting through two pastures and overhung by large oak trees. The gate was on an automatic timer so I didn’t worry about clicking the button to close it, I just watched in the side mirrors to be sure it happened.

The last thing I needed today was a faulty gate.

Pulling the truck around the two story house, my homestead with it’s large wrap around porch, I headed to the barn, driving slowly and trying to avoid the dirt holes as much as I could. I stopped beside the corral which was adjacent to the barn, with a chute for branding and immunizations, and a ring for training.

I found him immediately.

Adam “Hangman” Page was a sexy son of a bitch. Throwing the truck in park and turning the keys, I leaned my arms across the steering wheel and just gazed at the man I had hired a year ago to be the Foreman of my ranch, and who quickly found his way into my bed. Adam was my rock. Wildly passionate about horses, could drink anyone under the table, yet was always the first up in the morning and the last to go to bed at night. He was steadfast and dependable, had a lot of great ideas for keeping the place running, including training colts and breeding the studs, and had such a level head on his shoulder I couldn’t believe he had basically dropped into my lap. He treated me with the respect due to his employer, but loved me between the sheets like he owned my body.

I climbed out of the truck, muttering to the six colts in the goose neck trailer a few soft reassurances, and headed to the corral. The Southern heat slammed into me, a wet napkin sticking to my skin after being in the cool truck A/C all day. Hangman was hammering a new two by six plank in place, the sound reverberating off the old barn. He was clad in jeans that seemed molded to his thick thighs, boots, and a long sleeved denim shirt.

“Hey,” I greeted, coming up behind him to enjoy the view.

He turned his head and winked at me. “Hey yourself. You’re a little later than you said you’d be last night.” His long, curly blonde hair waved in the wind, and I had to steel myself against reaching out to touch it.

I nodded, leaning against the fence post. “Had a flat on the trailer.”

He looked up at me as he yanked another two by six off the post with the claw of his hammer. “You fix it by yourself?”

Smiling at him fondly, I shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, a couple of guys stopped to help get the tire changed because I couldn’t get the lug nuts off, but I got the horses out and tied to the truck and got the trailer jacked up.”

Holding the board in place with his knee, he leaned over to kiss me. “That’s my girl. I’ll put an impact wrench in your tool box for the next time.” He indicated the trailer with his head as he pulled two nails out of his pocket. “Let’s let them run off some steam before we get them in the barn. Pull the truck around and then why don’t you head inside for a shower. Pork roast in the crock pot.”

I couldn’t help my beam at him. “You did all your chores, trained horses today, _and_ you cooked? Damn, I’m a lucky girl.”

As I walked away he swatted my bottom. “A lucky girl with a fine ass!”

~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t unusual for us to eat separately. Our lives revolved around the ranch, and our schedules weren’t always in sync. After my shower, I put on a white cotton night gown, bemoaning the lack of A/C in the house. It was always on my list, every year, to get a unit installed, but the money always ended up going elsewhere.

I finished dinner just as Hangman walked into the house, stomping his boots on the porch to loosen up the dirt stuck to them. It was dark outside, the crickets singing and whooping cranes croaking as they bedded down for the night. Standing at the sink, I turned when I realized Adam hadn’t gotten past the front door.

He was staring at me, a look of need on his face. “Let’s go swimming.”

“What?” I laughed. “Adam, it’s eight o’clock, I just took a shower, and I’m tired. I just want to curl up next to you and go to bed.”

Slowly he reached up and began unbuttoning his denim shirt, pulling the fabric out of his jeans as he did so. As he exposed his chest, I felt my mouth go dry. “It’s too hot to cuddle, Baby.” I was mesmerized by his movements.

“I’ll get my bathing suit.”

He chuckled. “No suits. Come on, right now. I want you wet and against me.”

A wave of dizziness spread through me as blood rushed through my veins. “I’m in my nightgown.”

“Are you going to argue with me every step of the way?” His shirt was now fully open and he tugged on his belt buckle until his belt lay open.

“No,” I almost whispered, my feet taking over and leading me to him. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~

It was a quick ride in the truck to the water retention pond at the back of the property. It was a man made pod with dirt leading to the edge of the water acting as a beach of sorts. Climbing out of the passenger side after Hangman turned the truck off, I looked up to see the stars glittering like tiny diamonds. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky to hide the moon, and the breeze from earlier had died down. Adam circled the truck and climbed into the back, rummaging around doing something I couldn’t see in the dark. My white shift swayed against my knees and I peered around to see into the water. My bare feet sank in the dirt and the coolness almost made me sigh out loud.

“I’m not going in there alone, so hurry up.”

I heard his laughter. “So impatient. Hang on.” I heard his boots clunk against the steel of the bed and realized he was getting undressed. A few moments later, I felt his hands on my waist and his lips against my neck. He was naked as the day he was born, and I tried to turn around to see him, but he held me still. “Time for you to get wet.”

Next thing I knew, I was stumbling forward, falling face first into the pond, my white shift ballooning up to my neck as my body sank and I kicked my legs to stay afloat. Sputtering, trying to wipe water and hair out of my face, I whirled around to find Hangman laughing so hard he doubled over.

“You are an _ass!”_ I protested, whipping the nightgown over my head and throwing it at him. It landed about ten feet too short, a wet plop against the dirt embankment.

Still chuckling, he jumped in next to me, splashing water in my face. With one arm he hooked me to his side, our legs entangling. Sighing at his antics, I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to take my weight, keeping us afloat with his strong kicks.

The night was so quiet and peaceful, with just the insects and animals keeping us company. The coolness of the water mixed with the heat of the night made for a perfect combination that seemed to melt all my stress away.

We swam and played for a little while, Adam letting me go to swim laps as I reclined in the soft bottom of the pond, my chest and torso out of the water. His blonde hair laid back against his head, his curls playing his with neck in a way that had me rubbing my thighs together. His handsomeness always distracted me, made my blood warm up gradually before I even realized I was hot for him.

I saw his head turn to look at me, as if he sensed the change in my mood. Leisurely he swam my way, his strong arms pulling his body through the water as if he had all the time in the world. When he reached me, he crawled over the top of my body, hovering above me, water pouring off his broad shoulders.

“You look beautiful laying out here in the moonlight.” Softly he kissed my lips, then trailed down to my neck as I sighed, tilting my head back. We lay half in the water and half out just slowly making out, enjoying being in each other’s arms.

I could feel his length harden against my thigh and I squirmed against him, his kisses drugging me. Adam took my nipple in his mouth, suckling softly, causing me to moan. His rough hands cradled my body to his, hands in my hair and then down my back. His hot mouth never leaving my skin.

“Adam, please,” I begged. Raising my leg I hooked it around his thigh, opening myself up for him.

Lifting his head, he peered down at me. His hair was beginning to dry in the humid air and was fluffing around his hair. I smiled at him and ran my hands over it to smooth it down for him. “Not here, Baby. Come on.”

Confused I allowed him to lift me, carrying me bridal style to the back of the truck. With the hand under my knees he let the tailgate down, revealing a bed full of blankets and pillows.

“Adam!” I gasped in surprise.

Smiling foldly at me, he set me on the tailgate feet first so that I could take the small step forward onto the comfort of the bed. I sank down and snuggled the cloth to my face. Feeling the truck dip as Adam climbed up, I looked over my shoulder to find him picking his way through the blankets to my side.

Adam was an Adonis. Broad shoulders, large arms, slim waist and those thick thighs I loved so much made him perfect to me. Reaching up with both arm I welcomed him into my embrace, loving how he draped himself over me. We lay looking at the stars for a few minutes, Adam’s head on my chest and my fingers in his hair. Every once in a while he would suck my nipple in his mouth and I’d moan, rubbing my legs together to alleviate some of the tension.

His fingers danced over my curves, across my stomach and down my legs then up to my breasts. His route was leisurely, intent on taking his time and soaking up my attention. Adam asked me more about my trip, and I tried to relay details to him as the breeze blew through the live oak branches above us, but I couldn’t focus entirely on what I was supposed to remember.

Running my fingers through his curls, I suddenly clutched the stands tightly as he sank a finger into me unexpectedly. I was hot and ready for him, my legs falling open to the night air automatically. Adam didn’t move from my chest, his mouth roving my skin and leaving small nips and love bites as he trailed his lips against me.

“Adam,” I moaned, sinking my nails into his shoulder at a particularly sharp bite.

In response, he removed his finger and sat up, dragging me onto his lap. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I snuggled close to his body, brushing his cock with my pussy. It was just enough to appease me as he covered my mouth with his and we clung to each other. His arms encircled my back, rubbing my bare skin in the moonlight. Leaning against the cab of the truck, Adam encouraged me to rub my core against his hard length.

I could never get over how good he felt, his body against mine, legs cradling me, arms supporting me. Adam was my rock, and as I tunneled my fingers through his curls and sucked on his bottom lip, I sighed, my heart full and happy. My trips away from the ranch were becoming more frequent as we worked to grow our reputation. Adam was always supportive, running things while I was gone and making sure my life’s work, my true calling, was there when I returned. I didn’t think I could ever express my gratitude to him enough for that alone.

“Are you ready for me, Baby?” he whispered against my mouth.

Nodding, I reached between us and took him in my hand, stroking him a few times just to see the pleasure spread across his face. His head tipped back and rested against the window, his adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to control himself.

Feminine warmth raced through me and pooled down low in my stomach. Tilting my pelvis just a bit, I slid down over his cock. My own head tilted back and I moaned into the night sky. “Oh God.”

Letting go of his hair, my hands slid down to his shoulders as I straightened and pressed my chest to his. Immediately he kissed me deeply as I rocked my hips back, dragging myself over his length and then back again. This position was one of our favorites, one where we could love each other closely. Each stroke brushed my highly sensitized clit and made me want to weep with want for him.

Adam leaned me back to take my nipple in his mouth and he sucked hard. Gasping, I felt my juices cover his cock and my movements picked up in speed. His prickly beard scraped against my sensitive skin as he switched to the other breast.

My hair was beginning to dry in the warmth of the night and it trailed down my back to dance against Adam’s thighs whenever I bowed into his mouth. Every time, I could feel his legs tense under my butt and I smiled to myself knowing how much it ramped him up.

We rocked together, his cock thrusting in me with more ease with every sway. I was liquid around him, his heat seeping into my body. Letting my nipple go, he reached up and gripped the back of my neck, pulling me to meet his hungry kisses.

The move was so sexy that I clenched around him and a moan ripped from his throat, vibrating my whole body. The simple yet intoxicating sound seemed to reverberate through me ending at my clit. Adam’s mouth devoured mine and I soaked in everything he gave me, kissing him back with just as much fervor.

“I’m so glad you are home, Baby. I missed you,” he sighed, trailing kisses down my neck.

Somehow, he pulled me to him closer. I wasn’t sure that was possible with how our bodies melted against each other, but Adam gripped my ass and added pressure, making me gasp as I ground against his cock.

Burying my face in his neck, smelling his scent of leather and cotton with a hint of sawdust, I moaned in his ear. “I’m so close. So, so close.”

And I was. That tight ball in my lower stomach was rolling, boiling, reaching and begging to expand. Adam’s breath panted against my shoulder rapidly, and I knew he was holding back for me. “God you feel so good,” he groaned. “So hot and wet. God dammit,” he bit out, thrusting up into me.

I held onto him, squeezing my inner muscles around his cock, loving the sounds he made as I did.

“Babe, you’re gonna kill me. Cum, you’ve gotta cum.”

I caught his face in my hands and turned his lips to mine, claiming him and sucking on his bottom lip. With one single twist of my hips causing his length to touch me everywhere I needed him to, I exploded around him. My small shrieks were caught against his lips as he grunted, his hips slamming into my thighs.

“Shit,” he cursed on a gasp.

I let out a deep sigh as I felt his cock twitch inside of me, filling me up. We continued rocking against each other, slower now, kissing and touching each other as we came down from our joined highs. Every stroke caused an aftershock, my pussy gripping him, refusing to let go. We were still wrapped around each other, holding on tightly. Reaching between us, he rubbed his thumb over my clit and I bit my lip, my eyes begging him to never stop although I knew the night was getting away from us.

Running my hand through his blonde curls, I looked into his beautiful eyes and gave him a soft smile. “We have a lot of work to do tomorrow,” I reminded him.

Grinning at me, Adam rolled his eyes. “Always the boss. Come here.” Lifting me off his cock, a move I protested, he laid me back down against the blankets, my head on his arm and his body spooning me from behind. I could feel him against my ass, and I couldn’t help but squirm against him. He was still hard, and I always craved his body.

Adam gripped my leg from under my thigh, lifting it so that he could slide back into my core. I groaned, but instantly welcomed him, melting against his chest.

His lips tickled the back of my ear. “Just lay here with me for a little while longer. Nothing needs your immediate attention except for me.”

Gently, I rocked against him, loving how full I felt in this position. The stars glittered brightly above us, the warm breeze drifted over our bodies, and I was in the arms of the man I loved. Feeling his chest rumble against my back, I smiled, snuggling closer to him.

“Ok, we can stay a little while longer,” I conceded.

Adam kissed me deeply, then pulled back to grin at me. “Ready for another ride, Boss Lady?” He snapped his hips against my thighs, thrusting into me deeply. His fingers again found my clit and I arched my back. I loved how he filled me, touched me in all the right places.

“Fuck me, Cowboy,” I moaned loudly. I sank into his embrace and let him love me all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
